Nnoitra Gilga/Image Gallery
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} Nnoitra Anime Images Profile Images Ep190NnoitraProfile.png|Nnoitra Gilga, 5th Espada Ep194Nnoitra8thEspada.png|Nnoitra as the 8th Espada Arrancar arc 138Espada_witness.png|Nnoitra and several other Espada witness the birth of Wonderweiss Margela. Hueco Mundo arc E202 Nnoitra destroys Hollow colony.png|Nnoitra destroys a colony of Hollows while searching for Vasto Lorde. 194Nelliel passes.png|Nnoitra and Nelliel E202 Nnoitra Nelliel talking.png|Nnoitra tells Nelliel that he hates her. Ep150NnoitraBaitsUlquiorra.png|Nnoitra taunts Ulquiorra Cifer about Orihime Inoue. Ep150UlquiorraElaborates.png|Ulquiorra explains his psychological trap to Nnoitra. 158Nnoitra's Zanpakuto.png|Nnoitra's Zanpakutō. Ep159TesraBlocksSado.png|Tesra Lindocruz stops Yasutora Sado from attacking Nnoitra. 190Grimmjow is attacked.png|Nnoitra attacks Grimmjow. Ep190NnoitraOverwhelms.png|Nnoitra piles on the pressure. Ep191IchigoAttacks.png|Ichigo swings at Nnoitra. Ep191NnoitraGrabsTensaZangetsu.png|Nnoitra grabs Tensa Zangetsu by the blade. Ep191NnoitraRecognisesNel.png|Nnoitra recognizes Nel. Ep192NellielIchigoVsNnoitra.png|Ichigo and Nel Tu versus Nnoitra. 193Nnoitra's Cero.png|Nnoitra's Cero NnoitraBreaksIchigosArm.png|Nnoitra breaks Ichigo's sword arm 193Nnoitra and Nelliel attack.png|Stopping their blades. Nnoitra and Nel lock blades.png|Nnoitra and Nel fighting. 196Nnoitra uses.png|Nnoitra uses Indice Radar. 196Kenpachi blocks.png|Kenpachi Zaraki blocks Nnoitra's attack. Ep197KenpachiNnoitraClash.png|Nnoitra versus Kenpachi. 199Kenpachi vs. Nnoitra.png|Nnoitra vs. Kenpachi. 200Hierro protects.png|Kenpachi fails to cut Nnoitra's Hierro. 200Kenpachi slams.png|Kenpachi slams Nnoitra into the ground. Ep200NnoitraDodgesBlade.png|Nnoitra dodging Kenpachi's hit 200Kenpachi stabs.png|Kenpachi stabs Nnoitra. NnoitraApparentlyStabbed.png|Nnoitra taking a direct head shot but surviving Nnoitra's Hole.png|Nnoitra's Hollow hole NnoitraFinallyCut.png|Finally getting his Hierro penetrated 201Kenpachi slashes.png|Kenpachi slashes Nnoitra. 201Nnoitra's Resurreccion.png|Nnoitra released. Nnoitra taken off guard by Kenpachi's reiatsu.png|A monstrous amount of Reiatsu emanates from behind Nnoitra. Ep201HighSpeedRegeneration1.png|Nnoitra uses High-Speed Regeneration to regrow one of his numerous limbs. Ep201HighSpeedRegeneration2.png|Nnoitra's limb grows back easily. 201Nnoitra sends.png|Nnoitra sends Kenpachi flying into a column. 201Nnoitra's hand bursts.png|Nnoitra's hand bursts from Kenpachi's back. Ep202NnoitraResurreccionSantaTeresa.png|Nnoitra's Resurrección, Santa Teresa. E202 Nnoitra Kenpachi fight.png|Nnoitra and Kenpachi continue fighting. Ep201KenpachiVsNnoitra.png|Nnoitra uses his six arms to block. 202Nnoitra is hit.png|Nnoitra is hit by Ryōdan. E202 Kenpachi sparing Nnoitra.png|Kenpachi bids Nnoitra farewell. 202Nnoitra falls.png|Nnoitra falls over and dies. 203Nnoitra dies.png|Nnoitra defeated. Nnoitra healed.png|Nnoitra healed after using his Resurrección. Nnoitra's blade destroyed.png|Kenpachi destroys Nnoitra's Zanpakutō. Nnoitra Kendo Censorship.png Music Images Bleach B Station S4V3.png|Nnoitra, Ichigo, Mayuri, and Komamura on the cover of the third volume of the fourth Bleach B Station season. Nnoitra Manga Images Hueco Mundo arc 244Espada gather.png|Nnoitra and his fellow Espada gather to discuss the Las Noches intruders. 255Cover.png|Nnoitra and his fellow Espada on the cover of Chapter 255. 263Plato Colmillo.png|Tesra uses Plato Colmillo to protect Nnoitra. 270Cover.png|Nnoitra, his fellow Espada, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 270. 287Cover.png|Nnoitra on the cover of Chapter 287. 292Cover.png|Nnoitra and Nelliel on the cover of Chapter 292. 296Lanzador Verde2.png|Nnoitra is targeted by Nelliel's Lanzador Verde. 297Cover.png|Nnoitra, Orihime, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 297. 299Cover.png|Nnoitra, Szayelaporro, Zommari, Rudbornn, and the enemy captains on the cover of Chapter 299. 308Cover.png|Nnoitra and Kenpachi on the cover of Chapter 308. 308Nnoitra's Cero.png|Nnoitra fires a Cero. 309Cover.png|Nnoitra on the cover of Chapter 309. 310High-Speed Regeneration.png|Nnoitra uses High-Speed Regeneration to regrow one of his numerous limbs. 311Cover.png|Nnoitra on the cover of Chapter 311. 312Nnoitra dies.png|Nnoitra dies. Polls 392Sixth Popularity Poll 5-10.png|Nnoitra and the other winners of the bottom 6 best bouts in the sixth popularity poll. Covers MangaVolume33Cover.png|Nnoitra on the cover of Volume 33. Nnoitra Video Clips IndiceRadar.gif|Indice Radar. Hierro.gif|Nnoitra's Hierro. HighSpeedRegeneration201.gif|Nnoitra uses High-Speed Regeneration to regrow his limb after it is severed by Kenpachi. Nnoitra Video Game Images Brave Souls BBSNnoitra's Hogyoku Resurreccion.png|An alternate-universe Nnoitra who transcended his Resurrección with the Hōgyoku. Category:Images